Today just aint my day
by masseffectrulz
Summary: au : fallout some stuff will be the same will be a seris if enough people like it not really good with summery good story though read and review if you want more chapters also its my first fanfic so easy on the flamers constructive criticism is appreciated though. rating might change to m later on


disclaimer I don't own fallout and all related characters and objects only own my character description and any non cannon interactions and quest 

I was standing their in front of the man that started all of this with his own gun Maria pointed at his head like he did me not so long ago as the shot from the pistol rang through the room I flashed back to how it all started . I woke up with a gasp as the visions from my dreams fade I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so I got up and went into my bathroom with the destroyed mirror and the radiated water . I turned on the water and splashed water on my face and looked in my mirror at the one big piece left in the frame and looking back at me was a man with blond hair and a rough beard standing around 6 ft 3 . I walked out and got dressed and strapped on my duel on each hip in a cross draw position with a trench coat and bullet proof vest on leather pants and steel toed boots I was ready to heed out . I left my shelter and started down the road .

I arrived in a rundown town called primm after a couple hour of wandering around the Mojave wasteland . I walked up to a rundown building that had a sign saying Mojave courier service hoping to get a job for quick caps . I opened the door and walked in and saw a older black man who introduced himself as Johnson Nash "what can I do for ya son ? " Johnson asked "id like to know if you have any jobs available old timer " I said "well I have one job available for a pretty decent amount of caps " he replied " ill take it what am I delivering ? " I asked "your delivering this platinum chip to the north entrance of free-side if you hand me a map ill mark the route for you" I handed him the map and he drew a line through a place called good springs to Sloan and down the highway then gave it back "thanks old timer have a good day " I said and walked out the door and started down the road never knowing the trouble I was going to get into .

I slowly woke up with a pounding head ache and found that my hands were tied and I was knelled down on my knee's I tried loosening the rope but couldn't they were tied to tight . The last thing I remember was walking back to my campfire with more wood for the fire and then a sharp pain in the back of my head then black .

I looked up when I heard the sound of a lighter igniting and saw a man in a checkered suit standing there while some more people in leather armor were digging a grave and I could guess who the grave was for from the cold chill going down my back. I heard one of the men in the leather armor who had a spiked orange Mohawk tell the checkered suit guy that he should go ahead and kill me . the suit guy as I shall refer to him till I find out his name said that the great khans might kill people without looking at them but he wont . after that he walked to me and puled out the chip I was supposed to deliver and said " thank you for the chip you were really help full and its nothing personal this is just business and you were caught in the middle of it " he put the chip up and pulled out a nickel plated 9mm pistol with a ivory handle with gold inlaid "from where your sitting this probably looks like a 24karrot run of bad luck but the truth is that the game was rigged from the start you never had a chance " then he pointed the gun at my head and I just had the time to read the name Marie engraved on the before he pulled the trigger and the nothing.

I opened my eyes surprised that I was still alive I knew I was shot in the head and should be dead but im not. I then heard shifting next to me and jerked up to a sitting position only to hold my head and groan in pain. It hurts like hell getting shot in the head ill tell ya that much. I again heard shifting and then a male voice said "easy there son its not easy getting shot in the head so take it slow" needless to say I took his advice. I looked over at the doctor or so I guessed-considering I woke up in a room that looks like a makeshift hospital and he's the only person I see . the doctor was a older man with a bald spot covering the entire top of his head and a old style handlebar mustache . "alright try to get up now but take it slow lets walk around a bit there you go nice and easy good you seemed to have healed well" .as I did what he asked I had time to think about all that happened and decided that I will hunt him down and get answers then kill him the man in the suit. "thanks for helping me doc do you know where my stuff is ?" I asked "well your coat was ruined but every thing else is here although your revolvers don't work for some reason" he told me "that's because I took out the firing pins for them" I took my stuff and went into the nearest bathroom to get changed. I came out wearing a black leather jacket with my bullet proof vest over a t-shirt and my fixed 44's in the cross draw position and a machete with a black blade on my back and a bowie knife in a sheath on the small of my back hilt facing the right hidden under my jacket . I once again thanked the doc and asked him if he could point me to some work he told me to talk to a girl named sunny smiles at the bar in town

I entered the bar and saw a dog growling and barking at me I drew my right hand gun and pointed it at the dog but stopped when a girl who looked to be in her late twenties with a ponytail talked to the dog and told it to stop so I re holstered my gun. I turned to the girl and asked "are you sunny smiles?" "yes I am and who are you" " I'm drake the doc said you could have some work for me to do" "I do you can come help me clear out some vermin near the wells" "sure lead the way" I followed her out the bar and across town and over some sand dunes till she stopped. "stop well approach quietly from here and take them out from a distance , do you have a rifle?" she asked "no" "here take this one then" she said and handed me a badly damaged trail carbine .

We snuck over the sand dune and laid prone in the sand she told me to take the first shot. I aimed down the scope and put the bead on the gheckos head took a breath and squeezed the trigger the loud report of the rifle echoed across the Mojave as the gheckos head exploded Sunny took out the other one . We cleared out the other two wells and saved a settler . afterwards I talked to sunny and she paid me 50 caps which isn't much but it's a start . I talked to the villagers around good springs to see if they saw the suit guy and they told me that they saw him heading down to prim . after that I went to the bar again and saw Trudy and a man called Joe cobb fighting so I interrupted "hey there buddy mind leaving the poor lady alone" he just looked at me spat on the ground and walked away . I asked Trudy what was going on and she said he was after some guy named Ringo who's up at the gas station . I went up there and when I opened the door I saw Ringo pull up his gun and in the blink of a eye I drew my right hand gun pulled the hammer back and stood sideways to minimize the target I made . "if your gonna shoot you better not miss cause I wont" .

Once Ringo saw I wasn't a powder ganger like Joe cobb he put his gun down and after a second so did I . "sorry about that guess I'm a little jumpy" he apologized "it's fine so I heard you need help I'm for hire" "sure see if you can get some help though" I walked out and after talking to sunny I got some dynamite from easy Pete some medicine from the doc supplies from Chet at the general store and bought about 100 rounds for my revolver and about 60 for my rifle. I went back and told Ringo that I got some help then I set up on the roof of the bar prone with the other villagers helping. When the powder gangers showed up I put a bead on Joe cobbs head took a breath and squeezed the trigger Joes head blew back and he fell and didn't move I cranked the lever put a bead on another and shot the retort of the rifle was loud then the rest of the settlers joined In and helped moped up the rest . Ringo came up paid me and promised more if I meet him at his caravan company at a later date. 

an: my characters stats are as shows

guns 50

speech 40

sneak 25

barter 25

energy weapon's 8

lock pick 25

repair 50

science 8

survival 35

unarmed 50

melee weapons 50

s.p.e.c.i.a.l

strength 7

perception 8

endurance 6

charisma 5

agility 7

luck 10

perks

wild wasteland

gunslinger


End file.
